The Inner Workings of Tony Stark
by Shelby.111
Summary: After The battle of New York, everything that Tony has worked to repress, worked to ignore, and push in the back of his mind all comes flooding forward. He's drowning and running out of options, but is there one Freshly Thawed Avenger that can be his salvation?
1. Chapter 1

This will be sightly occ, It may seem dark but i have a really hard time thinking that tony isnt in constant pain from the arc reactor in his chest. I also think that with Howard Starks drinking, Tonys abuse may have been past mental. I do have every intention of this having a happy ending, but this is my first time writing a fic that will be more than one chapter. If you liked it please let me know. Im really new at this and if there is something you may want to happen in later chapters please let me know and i will see what i can do to fit it in with my extremely tentative layout for the story. This chapter may seem short, but i promise they will be longer im just trying to set up the story

* * *

><p>The argument in the Hellicarrier was a shock to everyone's system. No one would even guess, ever fathom what all Tony Stark had been through. Least of all Steve. He didn't mean to set off the screaming match with the genius billionaire playboy philanthropist, but watching him saunter around the Hellicarrier like he was the most important thing on this earth was something that he could not let go. They had been asked to help save earth and all Stark could think about was himself, trying to show off to Bruce with how fast he could hack S.H.E.I.L.D. This was not what they were there for. So standing in front of the Billionaire caused something in him to just snap.<p>

"You really think so much of yourself don't you? You think your special; you know nothing about war, nothing about pain, nothing about having a team! And here I was looking forward meeting the son of Howard. You aren't half the man he was!" Steve growled

"I know nothing about war? Me! What you got bullied when you were a kid, you grew up, got the super serum and now your perfect. Now you get to stare down your nose at me thinking you are so much better. Newsflash Cap, you're the one who hasn't seen war, you are the one who thinks the world revolves around Captain Fucking America; everyone should be just as self-righteous as you right? No Cap, get out of your fucking bubble." Tony sneered as he slowly walked up to cap, still standing a step higher he looked him in the eye. "Let me tell you a little secret about Howard Stark, the man you hold up to being the most amazing man ever. The Man you think I should be like. I would put a bullet in my own brain before I become anything like that man! You remember his help on the serum, making you strong, I remember a drunk man stumbling home from one of his business meeting, walking through the door, fist already curled up waiting for me. I remember the man who destroyed the engine I built from scratch when I was 8 because it didn't go over 80 mph. I remember the man who was my living nightmare. Welcome to the real word Cap, not everyone is as perfect as you."

"Don't you DARE say those lies about Howard, he was a good man, I can't imagine him doing anything like that. Don't drag his name through the mud just because you need a excuse for everything you've done!" Steve exploded

Tony looked like he had been slapped, his eyes widened for a moment before all his walls slammed down. Poking Steve in the chest he growled out  
>"Would you like to see the scars Steve? Do you want me to take off my shirt, show you the belt scars? Hum? How about the Cigar burn marks? Name a scar any scar, and I will show you Cap. But I'd just be wasting my time wouldn't I, no matter what I say no matter what I do you won't believe a word I say." Taking out his sunglasses from the pocket of his Jacket he snapped them over his eyes in a quick motion that had been practiced for years. "I guess it's a good thing I don't give a fucking about what you think."<p>

Walking out of the room casually if only to prove a point, he felt the jolt of the explosion sending him flying. Realizing what happened, he scrambled to feet, running to get his suit. Steve already yelling commands for everyone.

As the battle For New York is in full swing, everyone forgets about the argument between the great Tony Start and Captain America, and everyone just for those hours can forget about the newly exposed dark side to Tonys life.

Until its over, until Tony is falling, and Pepper isn't answering the phone and all he is left to do is reflect on his life. The only thing keeping him grounded is the ever constant pain from the reactor buried in his chest. Something he has learned to mostly ignore, to stuff into the very back of his mind so he can function. But now as he falls, he feels it every inch of the cold metal inside him, every sharp pain. And he thinks about how he got here, how maybe if he had been less of a fuck up for Howard he wouldn't have the reactor, wouldn't have the suit, wouldn't have had the booze. But he knows he's lying to himself, no matter what he cant change who he is. And he wouldn't, not the torture, not the nightmares, not the reactor, because it opened his eyes to the destruction his weapons was doing to the word. All the lives he has saved with the suit. And even though he is falling, and he knows he isn't gonna make it this time. He regrets nothing. Not really. His last thoughts before letting the darkness consume him was of his dad, maybe he would be proud of him now.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up to Captain Fucking America hovering over his face was the last thing on Tony's to do list, but the white-hot pain radiating from the arc reactor was more than enough to silence any quip from his throat. Closing his eyes, he focused on pushing that pain back into the depths of his mind- like always. As his milk-chocolate brown eyes were opened, his pupils dilated sharply as he was welcomed to the sight of the Avengers surrounding him, staring at him with obvious worry. He quickly cleared his throat and played off his hidden emotional trauma.

"What the hell?! If any of you kissed me, I swear-"

"Calm down, Starky" mocked Steve.

"Yeah, okay. I'm never doing that again," Tony muttered.

Haven gotten the team laughing, he took a minute to asses the damage. Nothing too severe, a couple cuts and bruises, however, it hurt like fucking hell- he thought he may have a dislocated shoulder. Being through worse, he shook it off and hoped it would pop back in place after everything was over.

Later Thor heaved him off the ground; handing him his face plate he stuck it back in place, ready to finish what they had started.

After making sure that Loki was secure back at shield, Tony and the team went out for Shwarma. While talking animatedly with Banner about all the perks there about the lab at the tower, Bruce jumped from his chair as Tony suddenly fell over unconscious. Slumped on the ground the team crowded around him.

"Someone call 911!" Bruce yelled as he rolled Tony on his back to make sure his airway wasn't constricted and to check his vitals. He was breathing and his heart was still beating. Bruce let out a sigh of relief.

"He's alive! But we need to get him to a hospital ASAP, the only thing I can think of is that he might have internal bleeding, but there is nothing I can here!" Bruce shouted in a commanding tone.

After the ambulance came and they rushed to the hospital, the band of heroes all sat in the waiting room, eager for any news on Tony. As the doctor came out to talk to them about his condition they all rushed over. Bruce speaking first, concern about his new friend evident on his face,

"How is he, what happened?" he said folding his arms across his chest in the way that everyone took to mean he was deep in thought.

"Well, he will be fine, and should be ready to leave in a few days, and fully healed in a couple of weeks, I just ask that you keep a eye on him. He should be waking up from the anesthesia that we have him." The doctor said calmly, not at all fazed by being surrounded by the newly known superheroes. "Make sure that you don't let him do anything to straining when he gets out or-" he was cut of mid sentence by the blaring alarm.

"SHIT!" the doctor said quickly sprinting away, down the corridor where the noise sounded, heading right for Tony's room.

"What the hell is happening?!" yelled Steve taking off after the doctor followed by the rest of the team.

They turned around the corner running right into Tony's room, but what he saw stopped him in the tracks and making Steve's blood run cold.

Tony was being held down on his bed by 4 brawny men and he struggled and fought like his life depended on it. His eyes were bugging out of his head filled with nothing but pure panic. The kicked and thrashed and somehow managed to dislodge his right arm from the male nurse, cocking it back and punching the nurse holding his left in the face instantly breaking his nose. As the nurses holding his left foot let go in order to help the nurse with the broken nose Tony sprang from the bed, not having to do much to get away from the last nurse holding his ankle.

It was then that it was evident he had no recollection in his eyes, he had no idea where he was. But he immediately ran to the corner of the room with his back to the wall watching everyone else. He was yelling,"NOT AGAIN, NOT AGAIN!" at the top of his lungs, with no sign of stopping. He had his hand pressed firmly over the reactor as if he was afraid someone would pull it out. This is when it clicked for Steve; Tony was having a flashback.

"Everyone calm down! He thinks he is in Afghanistan… shit he thinks he's back there," Steve informed the rest of the room, halting all movement from the nurses and doctors hovering in front of Tony.

Tony was frantically looking around the room for an exit, but there was just so many people! How did he get back?! What did they do to him?! At least his arc reactor was still firmly in place in his chest, but all he could think of was the pain, radiating thought the reactor into his very core. There was no escape, no dull of the pain, all it did was drive his insanity, filling him with panic and unlimited ideas of what they would do to him this time around. They didn't break him then, and they wouldn't break him now. He would die before he gave them anything, but he didn't know if he could do it again. He couldn't go through the torture. The drowning, the beatings, the bone breaking. He couldn't do it. Not again. _He had to get out._

In the back of his mind he could hear someone yelling something about Afghanistan, it sounded like he was speaking English, but it didn't make any since. How is he speaking English? But he couldn't let it get to him, let his distract him from escaping. He could see a small pathway between to men dressed in scrubs. _Why are they wearing scrubs, this makes no sense! _But the pain was something he remembers much too clearly, he knew were he was. And he had to get out.

He mad a mad dash for the door, barreling through two men with no problem. He had just reached the door when he was grabbed from behind by a man who was too strong, it didn't make any since. But he wouldn't let that stop him. He jabbed his elbow back making contact with another nose, directly followed by a foot to the groin. He was let go, taking off running again without giving it another thought. He once again made it to the door, but he was once again grabbed from behind, but this time two firm arms were rapped around his chest over the reactor, and they _squeezed _sending white hot fire up his spine directly to his brain. He almost passed out from the pain. Letting out a blood curdling scream, but he wouldn't give up. Wouldn't let it happen again so he kept thrashing kicking, being lifted up in the air by too strong arms.

He could feel the grip loosening so he thrashed harder, but he heard yelling coming from every direction. He only fought harder, wiping his head back making contact once again with the mans nose which he new was already broken. He knew all to well the pain of striking a already broken bone and was stunned almost into stillness when his captor managed to keep hold of him. For the instance that we stopped fighting he could feel a sharp prick in his neck, and seconds later the world started going black.

Steve kept a firm grip on Tony even after he started to go limp no matter how much his nose was throbbing and begging for attention. When Tony was completely unconscious he limped him to his bed laying him down.

Steve in all his years in the war had never seeing somebody fight so hard, with no inhibition at all. The only thing he could think of was, _what the hell did they do to him._

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading!, if you liked it please let me know. Im really new at this and if there is something you may want to happen in later chapters please let me know and i will see what i can do to fit it in with my extremely tentative layout for the story. Also im sorry it took so long for me to post the second chapter a lot has been going on in my life but i will try my best to get the chapter out faster<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

so i felt reallllly bad for waiting so long to post the last chapter, so surprise chapter!

* * *

><p>Steve had been sitting in the rock hard chair directly next to Tony's bed for the last 4 hours. It had been less than 12 hours since the incident but he was still unconscious, so still that if the heart rate monitor wasn't there Steve would have thought he was dead.<p>

They had but the full restraints on Tony, wrist cuffs and ankle cuffs. He was hooked up to ever monitor they had, he had so many tubes coming out of him it made Steve's head spin. He had no idea what any of it did, he had relied on Bruce to tell him everything that was happening medically, but him and the rest of the team had taken the chance to go to a hotel and get cleaned up. The hospital had supplied Steve with some clothes since he refused to leave Tony's side.

He felt like complete and utter shit. After all that he had said to Tony, all the he had blamed him for, the names that he had called him, even after he was here, of his own free will butting himself in danger. He had still did nothing but put him down, look down his nose at him, and even after all that Tony still grabbed a nuclear bomb and flew into space knowing he probably wouldn't make it back out. Even after surviving that he still ended up here.

He mad a call to Furry a few hours earlier hoping for some Intel on what happened in Afghanistan knowing that they always had files on everyone. But furry had told him that stark had somehow managed to hack into shield and delete all there files on his torture, though he had managed to read it before Tony got his hands on it. The only thing Fury was willing to tell him was that it was worst than anything he had ever heard of, and he honestly had no idea how Stark had made it out, his best operatives would have cracked after only a week of what they had did to him.

During all Steve's musing he managed to miss Tony waking up, until he heard the frantic beeping of the heart rate monitor. He immediately jumped up from his chair and rushed to Tony's side. He was struggling against his restraints, making only muffled whimpers.

"Tony, its Steve calm down please, were just trying to help you, your in a hospital in New York, no one is going to hurt you I promise" Steve said grasping Tony's hand, hoping that if he felt the touch it would comfort him. But that's when he started screaming at the top of his lungs, struggling once again like his life depending on it. His eyes were unfocused and daring all over the room. But his screams soon morphed into words.

"PLEASE OKAY, JUST KILL ME DON'T-DON'T NOT AGAIN, I CANT IT AGAIN, WE BOTH KNOW IM NOT GONAN HELP YOU OKAY, WE DID THIS ALREADY JUST PLEASE STOP. DON'T PLEASE…." Tony screamed, making all the veins in his neck and forehead strain and he struggled.

Steve squeezed Tony's hand in what he thought was a comforting gesture. "Tony please calm down, you're going to hurt yourself. Just stop struggling" but this only made Tony more frantic struggling even harder, and he didn't understand why, what he had did wrong until Tony spoke again, pleading desperately.

"PLEASE, NO NOT MY HAND NOT MY HAND, YOU CANT PLEASE, YOU WANT ME TO BUILD SOMETHING RIGHT, YOU CANT I NE-NEED THEM, I NEED MY HANDS TO BUILD SEE I CANT HELP YOU WITHOUT THEM, PLEASE DON'T, YOU CANT BREAK MY HANDS, COME ON PLEASE-ANYTHING ELSE, DON'T TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME, PLEASE STOP, PLEASE LET MY HAND OUT I PROMISE I WILL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT JUST PLEASE NOT MY HAND…" Tony was begging

"Tony! No one is going to hurt you, I won't let them hurt your hands!" Steve tried to reason, but the nurses and Doctors had already rushed into the room as Tony's screaming echoed down the hallway. They quickly pushed stave aside, with a syringe in the nurse's hand.

"Steve, please move we need to put him back under, he still has bleeding in his brain, and he is going to do some serious harm if we don't get him to calm down right now!" The Doctor explained the Steve. Reluctantly Steve moved out of the way of the doctor, allowing him access to Tony's lines.

As Tony once again went limp, the doctor pulled another chair in front of Steve, sitting down so he could ask him some questions.

"Steve, I need you to tell me what you think set him off, we need to avoid this type of outburst as much as possible, it's not healthy for his recovery."

"Look Doc, I don't know what happen we woke up and he was struggling against the restraints, I got up to try and talk to him and I grabbed his hand and he just started freaking out. He was out right begging for me not to break his hands…god I think-I think they use to break his bones, where ever he was when he was being tortured…it didn't look like new where he was, though I tried to tell him. I don think he understood me. Why didn't he understand that I was just trying to help?" Steve finished, gripping his knees in a attempt to control his anger at himself, and at the doctors for not already knowing what was wrong.

"Steve, when he first came in we did a general check up on his body, outside of the arc reactor. This is going to be gruesome, but it looks like almost every bone in his body had been broken at least twice. It doesn't look like they were properly set in a real hospital so my best guess is that it was some type of torture technique. But the only thing that hadn't been touched was his hands. Probably because from what I have gather, and what I heard yesterday they were trying to get him to build something….what I have no idea, but my best guess is it was something only he could build, and they needed him to actually build it. With him being held down and you squeezing his hand hard, no offence but you look like a relatively strong man….I think it may have triggered one of the memories of his torture. But is seemed like he is stuck in his memories of his torture."

"So what are you going to do, can you let him out of the restraints? Maybe that would help him know he isn't captured." Steve asked

"Steve I'm afraid I can't do that, I have no idea what he could do and if he rips out any of his lines he could do some serious damage, and I just can't risk it. Until we know that he is no longer volatile he has to remain restrained. I think our best bet is to keep him slightly sedated until he is at least stable enough not to do anything rash." The doctor straitened his back, looking at Steve seriously. "Steve I think you need to go home and get some rest, you are no use to him if you are tired and can't help. And you need to talk to someone close to him, see if anyone knows any specifics about his time there, maybe if we know we can avoid some of his triggers to the best of our ability."

Steve sighed, knowing the doctor was right. All he wanted to do was help, but he wasn't much use in the state he was in, getting close to 24 hours without any sleep, but He knew he could leave Tony alone. He may not know a lot about Reactor technology, but he knew enough to not leave him unprotected and in the company of someone Tony didn't know. "Okay, I will go to sleep as soon as some of the Team comes back. But until then I am going to stick with Tony."

As the doctor got up to leave, Steve also got to his feet. After seeing him out of the room we walked over to Tony's bed. Looking down at the unconscious man, he felt a mixture of something between nauseous and raw anger and what had been done to him. Steve didn't understand how someone could be so gruesome, could torture another human being. Now looking closer at a unguarded Tony Stark, Steve could now see with horrifying clarity all the scars that littered Tony's body, down his arms, covering his shoulders. He knew that each scar head a horrifying back story.

As Steve turned around to go back to his chair, he heard the door open. He was greeted by a beautiful strawberry blonde women; decked out in a blazer, pencil skirt and stilettos. She looked up at him a smile on her face but not quite meeting her eyes.

"So you're the allusive Captain America. Its nice to meet you, I'm Pepper Pots."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello Mrs. Potts….its nice to finally meet you, I have heard a lot about you" Stuttered Steve

"Yes, well I wish I could say the same, can I ask what you're still doing here, I was under the assumption that the team was at the hotel across the street." Pepper said, her scrutinizing gaze unwavering.

"Oh, well yes they are, but with Tony's…umm…..situation" Steve pointed vaguely to his chest were Tony's arc reactor rested, "The team didn't feel comfortable leaving him alone with strangers"

"Well I do appreciate that, but I am here now. I would have been here sooner, but I was across the world when I got the call. You are free to leave."

"Well with all do respect Ma'am I would like to stay and keep an eye on him. He's been having troubles with ….remember where he is and has become rather…..umm…Violent" Steve blushed, not quite knowing were the boundaries were in order to not step over them, "I don't think anyone quite realized how….strong Tony is, and it took a lot of people to subdue him the last time. I would feel a lot more comfortable if I could keep an eye on him. Help if the need arises"

"Did S.H.E.I.L.D. send you to stay with him" Pepper accused

"No….No Ma'am I just want to do what best for our team."

Pepper stood there with her hand on her hip and her blue eyes searing into his soul, looking for any sign of dishonesty or ulterior motive. Upon seeing nothing but honesty she let out a shaky breath, a posture slouching ever so slightly and her face loosing the steal edge that made sure Steve knew exactly who he was messing with, and what would happen if he was lying. "Thank you Steve, that's…very kind"

Right at that moment Tony's doctor came running back in to the room mumbling "Stupid, so stupid how could I have not seen this earlier" over and over again. He briskly side stepped a very surprised Steve and walked over to Tony's bed, picking up his chart, and looking at monitors. He was rattling off numbers and words that Steve would never be able to say let alone spell. He started fidgeting with Tony's shirt. When he started to unfasten it to go to the arc reactor Steve and Pepper realized what he was trying to get to.

Steve jumped over and grabbed the doctor by the wrist, pulling him away from Tony's chest, Pepper moving to stand between Tony and the Doctor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you were giving direct orders to not so much as to think about touching the reactor" Steve growled, his words dripping with venom and dark promises if the doctor did not have a valid reason for daring to try and touch Tony.

"Steve, please let go you're gonna break my wrist. Hear me out"

Steve looked down at his hand realizing that he was squeezing the doctor's wrist just under enough pressure to snap it. Abruptly letting go he stepped back from the doctor, still staying him and Tony. Crossing his arms over his chest he gave a curt nod for the doctor to get on with his explanation.

"Look, I believe I know what's wrong and what keeps triggering his flashbacks. Tony is in pain, a lot of pain. Not from the surgery or anything that happened while he was fighting alone with you, but I think its something he has carried for along time. When I realized that something had to have happened before the battle to put him in so much pain I realized. It's the Reactor. I don't know how I couldn't have seen it, or how he's dealing with it so well."

Steve looked at the Doctor in confusion. "How is the Reactor hurting him, I was under the assumption that it was keeping him alive."

"Steve look at it this way, he was blown up, literally. There are loads of shrapnel all in his system, frighteningly close to his lungs, major arteries and most importantly his heart. Without the reactor he would have been dead within a week. And now that his body has come accustomed to it and has incorporated its function like a new organ, even without the shrapnel he would not be able to live without it. Without it, it seems like he would die in only minutes. But everyone seems to forget, and I am ashamed to have been one of them. There is a whole in the middle of Tony's chest, and very _deep_ not properly placed hole in Tony. A hole that never can heal, that forced to stay open constantly. I can't imagine what pain he is in now, and knowing the conditions of which he received the reactor and just looking at someone of the scaring. It looks like a lot of it was not from the bomb but…..not to be too vulgar. Most of the scar tissue in the immediate area of the reactor is from thrashing around during its implantment. I hate to even think about it, but my best guess is that he was awake during the procedure….without much or any anesthetic at all. The only reason I am saying this is because if he is in constant pain from the reactor, and the last time he was in pain like that and strapped to bed with, excuse my language, a shit load of wires coming out of him, he was in Afghanistan being brutally tortured. It would make since as to what keeps triggering his memories, and why he thinks he's back there being tortured again. It makes so much since. He seemed to always be trying to touch his face, but I think he might have been reaching for the source of the pain; he was reaching for the reactor"

Understanding shot through Steve and Pepper worst than any bullet could have. Tony was in pain. Constantly, and there was nothing they could do about it. For Steve he felt nothing but guilt and self hatred for ever saying anything horrible about this man. A man be barely knew but put a smile on his face, gave a laugh, and even risks his own life for people he barley knew. All while in unimaginable pain. He thought about ever injury he had ever complained about and his guilt only got worst. There was nothing he wouldn't give to give Tony his enhanced healing, even though logically he knew it would most likely do the man no good.

For Pepper guilt at away at her for not seeing it. For letting him go through this alone. For not understanding his nightmares, for not understanding his fear for anyone touching his reactor. For not appreciating the gesture of him ever asking her to help him remove it for any reason. And for most of all, the drinking. For ever saying anything about his drinking problems. For ever accusing him of being like his father. How could she have said those things, allowed him to be in so much pain. And for what, for the company? For a couple extra hours of sleep? How could she not have known? And hearing about even a small hint of his torture brought to her mind all the things he was afraid of after coming back, the way he would flinch away as if burned every time she touched him. His horrible fear of water….all she could think of was all he had to have been though, for Tony of all people to be afraid of anything, the strongest person she's even known.

How was she only now seeing these things? All the signs were so obvious, but she was just so caught up in herself and the company to truly pay attention. And now after going through all that, here he is, reliving it all over again, if she had just looked, just paid more attention rather than treating him like a insolent child. He wouldn't have to.

The room fell into a pained silence. All three people realizing how badly they had messed up, and having no idea how they were going to fix it. What do you do when the only thing keeping someone alive might be killing them?

* * *

><p>Thank you so much everyone for reading, and thank you so much for the people who are following this story i really appreciate it. Reviews and Comments are really appreciated. Also, if there is anything you want to see happen in this story, i am completely up for suggestions, i know i sometimes look at fics i love and just wish one thing could have happened, so if you have any suggestions let me know!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

"Our only choice is to keep him under" The doctor said "We keep him under until all the bleeding is healed enough that it should cause the pain of his Reactor to link with his memories and keep causing the flashbacks and confusion. It's our only choice. He could seriously hurt himself, or worst…someone else"

All Steve could do was nod in agreement. There was nothing he wanted less than to have to watch a comatose Tony, but it was what was best for him.

When the Doctor spoke Pepper straightened out her spine going into C.E.O mode. Looking at the doctor as if he was just another engineer pitching a idea for Stark industries. When the doctor was done Pepper gave him a curt nod, which he took as the sign to exit the room.

Pepper looked at Steve, "Well if Tony is going to be unconscious then someone is going to have to be with him at all times, we can't let anyone touch the reactor who isn't one of us. So we need Bruce. I know he might not be comfortable with being in such a confined space for so long but he is the only one I can trust to not take advantage of tony when he can't defend himself. Bruce is a doctor right?" Steve nodded "So if they need someone to touch it or take it out for any period of time Bruce is the only one who is allowed. But only when I'm here. Shit i can't stay here for to long I have to run the company. Shit what am I going to do I need to stay here and keep up with Tony, but I cant let his company crumble. Shit Shit Shit…"

Steve could see pepper slowly crumbling under the weight of everything that was happening. It was as if the entire ordeal had suddenly hit her like a stack of bricks

"Pepper…PEPPER…Look at me, please just look at me" Pepper spun around on her balls of here feet, staring Steve in the eyes, her own gaze slightly unfocused and crazed with worry and stress. "It will be fine I promise. I will be here the entire time. I am sure Bruce will understand the necessity of the situation. There is a whole team of people with Tony best in mind. You do what you need to do."

"You're right…god your right. I'm not any use to him letting his company crumble and just sitting in one of these damn chairs." She ran her fingers through her hair in exasperation. "I'm going to go to a hotel, and shower. I will be back and we will figure out everything from there."

As Pepper walked out of the room Steve took the opportunity to scoot his chair right next to tony bed. Just studying him. Silently he made a vow to Tony's slumbering form. _You will get through this_

* * *

><p>Tony knew he was dreaming. He knew that there was no way the exact same thing could be happening again, in the same way. He knew that technically he wasn't feeling any pain, but god that didn't stop it from hurting. He couldn't get himself out of his dream. He had read somewhere a couple years back that in a dream you had control, and if you focused on it enough, you could make anything happen. The only conclusion he could come to was maybe nightmares didn't count. He trying focusing, he tried begging, pleading with his subconscious, but here he was. Stuck in one of the most brutal torture sessions he had ever endured. The mallet.<p>

He was strapped down to a table. Stapes at his wrists, his ankles, his chest right below the reactor and his forehead. They even stuffed a leather tongue suppressor in his mouth to stop him from swallowing his tongue and killing himself.

This was they day after he had apparently denied the wrong man because he was left alone for about a hour, and then a bigger man, whose name he still did not know walked into his torture room. He didn't have any of the fancy equipment he was so use to. The knifes, the pliers, that sand paper, not even the rag and bucket of water that he was so use to seeing. He carried nothing but a one hand sledge hammer. It was the perfect size fore beating parts into tight places while building. It could easily be used with one hand, but that did not take away from the power of the blows.

As soon as tony saw it, he was confused; he raked his brain for what they could possibly do to him that would till allow him to build. But everything was cleared up when the man walked close to Tony, his English rough and distorted with a heavy accent. Giving Tony the feeling that he had only bothered to learn the one fraise.

"We have decided that telling us how to build will work good enough"

The man had barley finished his sentence when he brought the mallet down deceptively hard on Tony right forearm. All Tony could do was scream into his gag, his eyes bugging out his head. He wasn't sure if his arm was broken, or horribly bruised, but before he got the chance to wiggle his fingers to find out for sure the man brought the mallet down again…._and again, and again_. Hitting the same place in rapid succession. After only the second hit there the sickening sound of Tony's bone breaking into smaller and smaller pieces as he continued to hammer his arm with the mallet.

Tony could do nothing but thrash against the to tight restraints that restricted his movement as the tears streamed down his face in waves. It seemed almost as if every ounce of his being was gone, there was no iron man, no tony stark, nothing but pain. It encompassed him like a eclipse, becoming his entire being.

Then suddenly he stopped. There was no sound left in the room but Tony's harsh breaths and whimpers through the leather gag. It seemed as though several hours went by like this, though in hindsight he knew it was no more than 5 minutes. He had just begin to relax his strained muscles when it got worst. It got so much worst.

The torture suddenly unbuckled the wrist restraint, yanking Tony's shattered arm of the table and proceeded to dig is thumbs into the broken bones that protruded though the muscle and skin. Tearing a scream so blood curdling from tony that the perpetrated paused for a minute. Only to laugh and begin twisting Tony's arm, grinding the shattered bones against one another brutally.

This continued over and over for hours which felt like years. The mallet, then the twisting, the mallet, then the twisting. He would get short 5 minute breaks ever so often then he would lose consciousness from the pain, only to be reawaken with the next cycle.

After another brutal cycle ending with him losing consciousness Tony slowly started resurfacing, but this time it was different. He could feel the tightness of the restraints digging into his skin. He couldn't smell the musk of sweat blood and tears he was so use to. He knew he wasn't there, but he had no idea were he was. His body wasn't listening to him, wasn't moving when he commanded it. Tony couldn't even muster the strength to open his own eyes. He lay there in the state of half conscious for what felt like hours before being dragged down once again by his memories that were too real to fight.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry for the long wait, a lot has been going on in my life that's been stopping me from writing, but im going to try to forge a schedule that i will try my hardest to stick to. Thank everyone for reading and sticking with the Story so far, i really appreciate it.

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Days turned to weeks and there was physically no change in Tony. The doctors assured the team that the bleeding in his brain was healing, and there should be no lasting effects. The team only allowed this news to lift their spirits when Bruce was given clearance to give Tony a full body check up. The entire team; except for Thor who had to leave to deal with Loki, stayed in the hospital with Tony, keeping guard over him and the Arc reactor like Steve promised Pepper. They all had shifts staying with him, except Steve, he was a constant at Tony's bed side, going as far as to only leave his chair to go to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Bruce's P.O.V.<br>Sitting on the left of Tony, looking at all the tubes sticking made the green monster inside of him twitch just under the surface. How could he call himself a doctor when he was so oblivious to the pain that now in retrospect Tony was so obviously in. He was a Doctor, and there was a 6 inch hole in the middle of Tony's chest, right next to his heart. A hole that would never be allowed to heal, filled with a machine with the sole purpose of keeping Tony alive. How could he be so absorbed in his self to let something so clear to him now completely slip his notice. He was better than that, he thought he was better than that.  
>Now he sits here making sure that no one took advantage of Tony in his comatose state. As a Scientist himself he could see the appeal. The Arc reactor was a work of Art. Something that will be and should be praised for all of time. He could clearly see how every scientist would want to get their hands on it, if only to see how such a powerful source of energy could be compressed into something so compact, without affecting the amount of energy it outputs. But more importantly he could see why Tony tried so hard to keep every aspect of the reactors specs away from them. Especially the Government. The shear amount of weapons that would be made from the reactor would be monumental, not even mentioning the amount of damage that would be done. It would drive a world head first into a WW3, with every country battling to create a weapon powerful enough to protect them from the reactor.<br>Now it was too late for regrets, too late for what ifs, and maybe if i had's. He had one job, and he would be damned if he let Tony down again. He may not have known the man for long but he was the first person in almost 6 years to treat him like a real human being. He didn't tiptoe around him. He didn't completely change his personality to be com as neutral and monotone as though the mere thought of laughter would unleash the Other Guy. He even went as far as to go out of his way to become his honest to god friends. Someone that he could have an intellectually stimulating conversation with. Someone he didn't have to dumb for, who he even had to stay on his toes for at all times or he would easily fall behind on Tony s worst day. Looking at Tony again, snapping out of his train of thought, this was not the time to let his mind wonder, he had to stay focused on Tony.

* * *

><p>Natasha P.O.V.<br>Sitting in the corner with her back faced to the wall, in constant observation of everyone and everything in the room Natasha allowed her attention to be pulled back the unconscious body laying in the hospital bed. She took the opportunity to check over all his visible injuries, making sure that even with her limited medical knowledge, that they were healing properly. She some of her thoughts drift to how they got in this situation in the first place. How had she let so much get past her. Natasha Romanov was the best assassin/spy in the entire world, yet she had allowed Tony Stark to sneak past all her screenings. She had given him and his situation so little thought they had ended up here. He had ended up here.  
>She was far from an emotional person. She never let anything faze her, there was nothing she could not do, would not do, and probably have done at least once. Even know, Natasha sat stony faces, completely still watching her surroundings, yet she felt a pang of regret and remorse deep inside. Now knowing even the limited knowledge the doctor was able to provide, she felt so stupid for not seeing all of this. She was the fucking black widow, how could she of all people, with a past as horrible as it was, not notice someone in so all encompassing pain. How could she not see his drinking was not something passed down from his father. His sarcasm and constant humor even in the most serious situations was a thinly veiled tool to keep control over the situation. She can imagine even know how his jokes, and sarcasm was the only thing that kept him sane during his time of captivity.<br>Pepper had given her more insight on what happened after Tony s rescue with Obadiah. Natasha's job was to be able to manipulate anyone and everyone into doing and feeling whatever she needed at the time. She had always had a ridiculously hard time getting Tony to talk to her, let alone trust her and know she knew, and in fact felt slightly ashamed for her actions. When Natasha first met Tony, she got him to trust her, even with his dirty jokes and innuendos, he had entrusted her with Pepper, and the first thing she had done with this new found trust was stick a needle in his neck. The very thing that Tony s supposed father figure had done before stealing the ark reactor right out of Tony's chest. No wonder Tony was so obviously wary around her.  
>Most importantly how could she not see the glaringly obvious severe PTSD that Tony suffered from. The way that she had even the smallest of Flinches when there was any type of Loud noise. They were so minimal that to anyone else they would not have been noticeable, but she had seen them, and written them off and a normal human reflex. Now she realized how stupid that was, for the majority of his life he was a weapons manufacturer, he should have been so desensitized the loud noises that someone would have to point when the noise didn't come from whatever he was working on.<br>His so obvious fear of water was something that should have immediately caught her attention. She had been water boarded before, but she had training to handle it. She knew why it was happening, how it was happening, when it was happening and everything in-between. Tony had suffered without any assistance, any training, and preparation and even now he avoided big bodies of water, and water touching his face unless deliberately done by his own hand.  
>As the doctor walked in the room effectively snapping her out of her thoughts, she knew she needed to focus less on the past, and more on what she could do, what she had to do now to help Stark.<p>

Notes:

Reviews and comments are truly appreciated and loved. If you have any thought feel free to let me know :)


	7. Chapter 7

I am sooo sorry for taking so long to update, i had a lot going on. I will try to update more often

* * *

><p>The Doctor walked back into Tony's room with Clint hot on his heels. Clint was returning from the cafeteria with coffee for himself and Nat. Though he would never tell it to anyone, this was the most emotion she had showed toward any other human being that wasn't himself in a very... very long time. Though he was worried about Tony, (he had saved his ass plenty of times when they were fighting), he needed him to pull through for Nat. If she had finally let herself connect to someone,even if it was Starks crazy ass, she couldn't lose them.<p>

When he reached Nat on the couch, the doctor finally started speaking

"Okay, here is the good news and the bad news, which would you prefer?" said with a grim but determined voice.

Bests and Worsts echoed throughout the group, but with the amount of time Steve had put into taking care of Tony the Doctor went with his request.

"Okay, Good news: The internal bleeding Tony is suffering, though it will take up to a year to fully heal, is healed enough that it is safe for us to wake him up without putting him in any real danger." Dr. Jamison took a deep breath and continued on. "The Bad news is, with the condition that we put him under in, he should wake up in the same state, so someone is going to have to hold him down, and convince him of where he is because...from what i have seen, its not going to be pretty. I highly doubt any of the staff here will be able to keep him down without sedation."

A tense silence fell over the room as everyone realized what they would have to do. That they would have to see the horrifying sight of Tony complete afraid and without any inhibitions.

Steve was the first person to speak up "We will do what needs to be done, when is this happening"

"We would actually try to do it as soon as possible, the longer he is in the induced coma the harder it will be to wake him from it, and honestly enough damage has been done without having to deal with not being able to wake him up" Dr Jamison said with conviction though he was standing alone with a room full of people who could easily kill him, telling them bad news about there other equally as dangerous friend.

"Ok, lets do it" Natasha said, flicking a pointed look at Bruce. "Banner, how about you step into the next room, or get some coffee while we do this"

Bruce looked at her from his position next to Tony and gave a tight nod, as much as he wanted to be there for his friend, he doubted a 10 feet tall green monster would inspire him to be particularly calm.

As Bruce walked out the door, Natasha took the time to look over everyone, assessing how helpful they would be in this particular situation.

"Steve what you are going to need to do is keep his legs down, you can't let him start kicking because he could do a shit load of damage to someone not as strong as you. im going to sit behind his head and keep down his arms, but support his head so he doesn't do anything stupid and i can knock him back out if i have to without doing anymore damage to his brain." She looked Steve in the eye, her eyes like steel "Steve i'm going to be honest with you. This is going to suck. The way he went down, he is going to kick and scream and beg, but no matter what he says, you cannot let him go until i tell you. He could do way more damage to himself if you slip up for even a second, do you understand."

Steve took a deep breath and straightened his back. "I can do that"

"It wasn't really an option" Natasha quipped back, with a slight quirk of her lips

"Okay, lets get this started, i will go and get prepped to take him out, basicly i will just be taking him off of the propofol and the other anesthesias, and give him a small dose of adrenaline." Natasha looked at the doctor with a raised eyebrow. "With the weakness of his heart he might need the extra help, and i dont want to risk his heart overexerting itself because if anything goes wrong with his heart there isnt a lot i can do considering the….umm….obstruction in his chest."

"I should be back in 5 minutes, everyone please get ready" As he stepped out of the room, it fell into silence until Natasha cleared her throat.

"Okay, lets do this, Steve lets get in position. Clint, you know what you need to do, if in the very slim chance that he gets out of our grip, I need you to take him down without hurting him to much okay."

At his nod, she took a deep breath, right when Dr. Jamison walked back into the room.

"Okay, lets revive ourselves a Tony Stark."

Dr. Jamison looked at the rag tag band of superheroes and walked over to Tonys bed side. He grabbed the bag of anesthesias and replaced it with a bag of saline, he took the syringe full of adrenaline and shot it directly into the iv line in his hand.

They all watched in silence as the doctor did everything he had to do. When he was done he turned around and looked at all of them.

"Alright, he should be waking in the next minute or two if the adrenaline does its job."

Time seemed to stop as they all stared at Tony waiting for him to make a move

1 minute changed to 2

2 minutes changed to 5

5 minutes changed to 10

Natasha finally spoke up

"I think i just felt his breathing change….its not as deep"

They all looked at Tony. Finally his eyes started to flutter open, and when he looked at them his pupils were blown wide with panic.

The room descended into chaos when Tony started moving, he was struggling as hard as he could bucking against steve trying to untangle him from his legs, he went from that to trying to lift his arms, struggling against Natasha.

They thought they had him under control until he changed up his tactics. He lurched up, taking Natasha with him, and hurling her into Steve. As Steve attempted to stop Nat from landing on his face he let go of Tonys legs giving Tony just enough time to yank the breathing tube out of his own throat making him gag. He then took handfuls of all the tubes that he was hooked up to and yanked them all out of his arms in one go. rolling to the edge of his bed the attempted to stand up his legs buckled underneath him, making him crumble to the floor.

Clint, jumped on top of him, straddling his waist waist and pinning his hands above his head. He was just about to attempt to talk some sense into Tony when he heard Natasha yell

"HE IS STRONGER THAN YOU THINK"

Her yell came a little too late when Tony rolled them over, braking his hands free from Clints grip. Tony then raised a hand to punch Clint in the nose, only being stopped by Steve grabbing him around the waist. No matter how strong Tony was he couldn't overcome Steve. As Steve kept him pinned down, Natasha nelt in front of Tony and slapped him as hard as she could effectively shocking him enough to stop his incessant struggling.

"Tony!, Stop!, you are in a hospital, you are fine!" Natasha said as calmly as she could to the panicked man

As he stared at her, his eyes slowly but surely lost their crazed edge

_**"What the fuck….is going on"**_


	8. Chapter 8

"Tony, we will explain everything if you will just let me get you back into bed." Steve said quietly into Tony's ear.

"Fine, just let me fucking go!" Tony all but yelled in retaliation, wiggling around in Steve's arms in an attempt (albet a less violent attempt than earlier) to get free.

Steve immediately released Tony as he realized he was doing more harm than good, jumping to his feet and backed away so he wasn't invading Tonys personal space any longer. As Tony tried to stand, he barely made it to his knees before he was falling forward again. Steve reached and grabbed him by his biceps, right before he had to opportunity to do even more damage to his head.

"Steve...let...me...go" Tony said through gritted teeth.

"Tony please, just at least let me help you to the bed!"

"I can get there on my own goddammit! Let me go!"

"Fine" Steve said, letting Tony fall forward, as soon as Tony's head hit the ground Steve realized the mistake he had made, what kind of soldier was he? He needed to have patients if he was going to help stark heal, not drop him on his face and do even more damage.

"I can't say i was being that literal Cap" Tony hissed as he staggered to his feet, swaying there for a second before he wobbled the few feet to his bed. Immediately collapsing.

Breathing heavy from overexerting himself Tony reclined back in the hospital bed and closed his eyes, ignoring the looks from everyone in the room.

Dr. Jamison cleared his throat, "Mr. Stark, how are you feeling?"

"Like I just frolicked through a fucking field of daisies. How the fuck do you think I feel" Tony said, still his with eyes closed.

"Mr. Stark...do you know where you are?"

"Well my best guess would be a hospital from that god awful straight line heart sound thing. What, did someone die because I think we get the point?"

Dr. Jamison looked around at the rest of the room unsure how to proceed , Stark seemed well enough, but he need to do the full check up on him to be sure.

"Stark, that sound is because you ripped out every cord that was attached to you when we woke you up. " Natasha said blandly.

"Well could someone shut it the fuck up" Tony snapped back

The Doctor briskly walked over the the heart rate monitor and unplugged it from the wall, not willing to punch in all the codes needed to shut it off manually.

"Mr. Stark please...i can leave you to rest if you let me do the necessary tests to make sure everything is fine with your brain, If anything i know you want to protect that."

"Doc, no offence but you're not coming anywhere near my brain"

"Mr Stark….that's not quite what i meant….you just woke up from a comma…"

"You don't say" Tony said, interrupting the Doctor. "I'm going to be honest, I may be pretty hazy on the details, but I know where I am, I know my name. The last thing i remember is passing out in the Shawarma joint after the battle in New York. If i'm missing anything please fill me in and then fuck off."

"...Well, that is accurate to what you should remember …" Dr. Jamison replied hesitantly, not really sure how to handle Tony's brashness, but also slightly alarmed at how many times he must have been treated or checked for brain injuries to have the questions memorized.

As the doctor started rambling about something Tony really didn't care enough to here to tuned him out and proceeded to analyse the room. Taking note that only Steve, Natasha and Clint were present.

"Hey Nat, where is Bruce?" Tony interrupted ignoring the still speaking doctor altogether.

Natasha looked at Steve in Clint, not nearly as taken back at Tony's abrupt question as they seemed to be.

"We sent him out of the room while we woke you, for obvious reasons" She told him.

"Speaking of those reasons, why the fuck did I wake up being straddled by you and in a fucking bear hug with Spangles over there, not that I'm complaining" Tony said with a nod toward Steve. using the the innuendo as a really shitty cover for how uncomfortable he was at not remembering. He kept his eyes locked on Natasha ready to spot any bullshit answer she might give.

Steve stepped forward clearing his throat clearly not sure how to answer the question, though he knew he should explain.

"Tony you were being very…..um...violent when you weren't completely lucid. The nursed had a hard time … containing you"

When Steve said that every bad memory that the entire ordeal brought back hit Tony like a ton of bricks. The air went out of his lungs and he slumped back into his seat, letting the memories overtake him for a minute.

Steve hurriedly stepped forward going to Tony's side as he seemed to crumble in on himself.

"Tony….Tony are you okay!" Steve placed his hand in his knee, trying to give him so comfort.

"DON'T!...don't touch me….please..just...give me a minute okay" Tony's practically screamed at Steve, making him jerk away as if he had been burned.

"I'm sorry…"Steve said, eyes cast down in shame

"No….you're….shit Steve stop looking like a fucking kicked puppy!...I just need a minute okay." Tony said shortly, but without the bite that he had only moments before

Dr. Jamison stepped forward. "Mr. Stark, what just happened, right now"

Tony sat up and stared at the doctor, not quite sure what he could tell him

"I remember waking up a couple times by the way sorry for attacking your guys…"

"Nurses Mr. Stark, and you mostly ..umm...dealt with your fellow team mates so its fine" Dr Jamison not so kindly provided

"Yeah well anyway...i remember the comma, or not really a comma because you assholes didn't put me all the way down"

There were sharp intakes of breath all around the room at Tony's words. Once again Natasha was the first to speak up.

"Tony, what the hell do you mean you weren't all the way down, I made sure they pumped you with enough drugs to put down Steve!"

Tony only let out a dark chuckle, "Lets just say I have a really fucking high tolerance for Drugs."

Steve finally spoke up. " I think that we need to have Bruce in the room before we go any further…"

"How about we finish this conversation at Stark Tower….actually scratch that there probably isn't much left of that is there….Malibu it is." Tony said cutting Steve off mid word.

"Stark you are not well enough to leave the premises yet" Dr. Jamison said, beyond alarmed at the idea of Tony going home.

"Go ahead and try to keep me here" Tony said, his tone suddenly biting and full of malice, making the entire room go cold.

"Look Mr. Stark, I can't guarantee your health if you leave."

Tony looked towards Natasha. "Isn't Bruce a doctor?" He said

"Yes" Natasha answered hesitantly

"Well I will bring him with me and by any equipment I need... there problem solved"

"Stark...I'm not sure if this is a good idea…" Dr Jamison said, still weary about Tony leaving, but knowing full well that Dr. Banner was a fully capable doctor.

"Frankly Doctor...I don't really give a fuck, what papers do i need to sign."

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading! Reviews are loved and appreciated<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

I know this is posted a little sooner than usual, but finals are next week and i'm not going to have any time to write so here it is. I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Finally they made it back to Tony's mansion in Malibu. It had been a difficult trip to saw the least. Banner was less than pleased to be informed about his new position as Tony's own personal ER doctor. Its not that he had a problem helping out a friend its just that he had a problem with people attempting to force him to stay. He was never one for staying in one place for long. Bruce didn't put up of much of a argument after Natasha explained to him that it was either him or nobody, and they would just have to hope for the best in regard to Tonys health.<p>

On the way out of the hospital Tony had somehow gotten in contact with Jarvis, and had his A.I. prep the Mansion for all the Avengers staying before the Tower was completed.

As Tony walked through the doors leading into the living room he took a deep breath, it was probably not the wisest decision to come to the very place that everything went to hell in, with his return from Afghanistan, to the same couch that Obi had ripped the reactor out of his chest and left him to die.

The only reason he still had it was because he wasn't willing to let Obi win. Not by getting the reactor, and definitely not by throwing away perfectly good furniture just because he had touched it.

Tony didn't notice that he had stopped in the middle of the room and was staring at the couch until Bruce gently tapped him on the shoulder, asking him where he had been.

"Nothing, you know me, brain works to fast for my body." Tony said, visibly shaking himself of his dark thoughts. He had enough shitty memories swirling around in his head without dragging Obi into it.

Bruce took his answer and didn't push. Though he didn't say anything Bruce knew that Tony was lying through his teeth. And from everyone else's worried glances he could tell they felt the same. He would have to remember to tell them that it wasn't anything medical, with Tony's resent head condition they were all worried that he wasn't healed enough to be home.

Quickly changing the subject Tony briskly started walking towards the elevator talking to Bruce

"I know that I said that the towers lab was candy land. But this is where it all started. The smaller labs that i have are not nearly as tricked out as mine so I will have Jarvis give you the proper clearance so you can come in and use it." His tone got more serious for what he said next, "Bruce, i don't trust anyone in my lab, so done cross any lines, and if I catch you trying to hack into anything you don't have clearance for Jarvis will destroy any and everything you are working on and i swear you won't be able to touch anything electronic in this house without it self destructing."

Bruce stuttered, floored by the way Tony seamlessly went from telling him that he was trusting his with something dear to him, to threatening to ruin his life. Most people would be offended, but just having a glance at the power of Tony's mind, Bruce knew deep down that their were some very dangerous things he had invented, but would never see the light of day. And that is exactly how they should be.

"I have no intention of every betraying your trust like that Tony, i will respect all lines you draw"

"Well than we have a understanding, All you have to do is go into the elevator and tell Jarvis where you want to go." Turning around to address the rest of the team that had followed and listened intently in on Bruce's and Tony's conversion. "For everything else, its pretty simple, just ask Jarvis for any and everything your heart desires and he will do his best to accommodate."

"Duly Noted Sir." Jarvis said in his ever dry British accent.

Steve frantically looked around, knowing that there was not another person in the room. Natasha leaned in toward him and whispered, "That's Jarvis, Tony's AI or artificial intelligence. From what i have gathered in my time around him, he acts almost the same as a human would, only with the soul purpose to help Tony with basically everything. Stark built him, you should ask him about it later."

Steve nodded in acceptance, still bewildered that someone could build something so life like.

Tony watched as Natasha explained Jarvis to Steve. He had forgotten that the man had never been introduced to the AI. Once they finished he continued speaking.

"Okay, there's more than enough room for everything, the bedroom are upstairs, this floor has the living room, game room, theater, kitchen and a couple bathrooms, you only have to ask Jarvis where they are and he will point them out. The bottom floor is my lab, and gym and the garage. Feel free to park any and all vehicles you have in there, just be careful of my cars. Last but not least, do not enter my lab without permission, you won't be able to if i don't want you to, but i really want to skip the part where i have to fix and by more equipment for someone tempting something that has no hope of every succeeding. Also, for all those who work for S.H.I.E.L.D. if you go anywhere near the suits, or attempt to gather any information for S.H.I.E.L.D. I will personally hack into all their servers and do so much damage it will be 100 years before they can even get to Google's homepage." Tony looked at Barton and Natasha daring them to argue. Once the spy duo looked at each other for a few seconds silently speaking they looked back at Tony, nodding in acceptance. They both knew it wasn't personal, and completely understood Tony's slightly overboard precautions. "Okay, well now that that's settled, I'm going to the lab, tell Jarvis is you need me."

No one missed Tony grabbing the full bottle of scotch from the nearest liquor cabinet as he walked to the Elevator.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate all the follows and favorites. Reviews are loved and appreciated, if there is anything you want to see in particular just let me know and i will do my best to incorporate it. I want this story to be as good as it can possibly get and your opinions can only make it better.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

"Sir, it is has been 72 hours"

"I am aware of that Jarvis...probably because you have said that every hour since 60."

"Sir, it is far from healthy to be awake for that long, let alone working with tools that if used improperly can kill you."

"Jarvis, i have been using these tools since before my hand could fit all the way around them, what is your point."

"Sir, on top of the lack of sleep, you are also consuming heavy amounts of alcohol, this does not contribute to your ability to use any of these tools"

"Jarvis...I am fine...just like always"

"Sir, that was not what i was trying to portray, if you will only…."

"Mute Jarvis"

The lab descended into silence with the exception of the whirles from Dume-E, and You. The exact opposite of what Tony needed. Silence ment thinking, and thinking ment remembering, and remembering….well thats definitely not somewhere Tony wanted to go. Besides, 72 hours was not that bad, not for him. Last time he checked his record was almost 5 days, and he was definitely in the mood to see if he could break it.

It seemed like everytime he closed his eyes every shitty or repressed memory he had ever had came back to him. From Howard, to 10 rings, to falling out of fucking space. He had come so far, and it had only been 2 years. It was actually kinda funny, 2 years and everyone thought everything was better. He came back in one piece, which obviously meant that nothing that bad had happened to him. The only two people who had even an inkling of how bad it had actually been was Pepper and Rhodey. Rhodey because, well he had found him, he had been two delusional with pain and dehydration to try and hide too much. Pepper because she helped him set up half the doctor appointments to reset his healed broken bones, and...other things.

He had been handling it just fine. He could deal with the pain from the reactor, he had gotten use to it. Its nothing a shit load of expensive scotch couldn't help. He took his pills everyday to at least try and hamper it a little bit. Sure whenever he was in the lab or in the suit he had to have Jarvis constantly monitoring him just in case he didn't notice the severity of an injury or not even notice the injury, which was only _one time_ no matter how many times Jarvis threw it back in his face.

But now he had to start from the beginning. And like always, he would push it all down until he could put on his smile. And when he could smile again he would put on his best suit, go to the best clubs and continue on.

"Has anyone seen Tony" Steve finally said as everyone sat down at the table to eat dinner. It had been nagging on his mind since they had all settled in. He thought that maybe the man was only avoiding him. But he didn't seem like the type of man to avoid one person, especially not with his history.

"Actually i haven't seen him" Natasha said, everyone nodded in agreement with her.

"Guys, i know this is a big house but….isn't that a little weird..it's been three days" Steve said, getting that worried crease in between his eyes that everyone knew meant he was gonna do something.

Bruce cleared his throat. "Steve...if Tony doesn't want to see us, maybe we should let him be…"

"Orrrrrr you could just ask Jarvis" Clint interrupted

"Sir is currently in his lab, and has been there since you all arrived." Jarvis's voice echoed through the room

"What do you mean?...He has been in the lab the whole time? Its been three days." Natashia said, disbelieving.

"Sir has been awake and in the lab for the entirety of the three days since your arrival" His tone imploring them to read more into his statement.

Bruces head shot up, "Wait..he has been awake for three days...thats not healthy under any circumstances, but he just got out the hospital." He shot a look to Natasha, not sure how to proceed.

"Jarvis, can we enter the lab?" Natasha asked looking up at the ceiling

"Sorry Ms. Romanov, but I am afraid no one but Ms. Potts has access to the lab without the direct accompaniment of Mr. Stark" There was murmuring through the room before he continued on "But i would not be opposed to notifying you when he next leaves his lab to get coffee….which noting his usual schedule, would be in roughly 10 minutes."

"Thank you very much Jarvis" Natasha replied to the A.I. a smirk tugging at her lips.

"I dont think it would be a good idea for all of us to just...attack him outside his lab" Bruce said, nervously wringing his hands together.

"We arent going to attack Tony, I just… I mean...we just wanna make sure that he is okay." Steve said, a blush rising to his cheeks at his slip.

"No, Bruce is right, we either do this the right way, or it blows up in our face and any hope we have of trying to help him goes out the window." Natasha said, her eyes slid over to Bruce and have him a almost imperceptible nod. Bruce looked away, a smile dancing on his lips.

"Okay, well who is going to go down there and talk to him?" Steve said, getting annoyed that their window of opportunity was running out and they were just sitting around talking.

"Well i need to go and check on him anyway….but i could use some backup." Bruce said

"Steve will go" Natasha said

"And here i thought i was the team leader" Steve said trying to hide a smile. Secretly appreciating her support.

* * *

><p>Thank you soo much for reading! Reviews are loved and appreciated!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

I am sooooo sorry for the long wait! I had a really awful allergic reaction that put me in the hospital and then right after i got better i had to go out of town for 2 weeks. But I'm back now and i hope to be putting out chapters more frequently.

* * *

><p>Equations<p>

Equations... numbers...lines of code. That's all that was left in his brain. He had reached the point of exhaustion where all that was left were never ending equations. And that's exactly what he was looking for. Nothing else was left, nothing but numbers...and all he needed now was caffeine. And thanks to Dum-E's insistence on breaking even decent coffee machine he kept in the lab he had to make the long trek to the next room to get a decent cup...or 5.

By the time he made it to the machine he realized how tired he really was...but that didn't matter. He had finally made it to that peaceful place and he sure as hell wasn't going to trade that in with soul crippling nightmares. With the machine turned on Tony went wandering off in search of maybe some more booze for his coffee. Until he heard the a step behind him and froze. All his muscles locked up and for the next 10 seconds his brain flickered between being in the present and standing in the cave waiting for the inspection after he had finally caved in to the torture. His breath speed up, heart hammering in his throat and being so tired he couldn't snap himself out of it.

Steve since the second that Tony had noticed his and Bruce's presence. Usually people just jumped and turned around but Tony got tense as a bowstring and then it seemed like he was hyperventilating. Steve stopped him movement, shocked into stillness at Tony's severe reaction. He didn't snap out of it until Bruce roughly pushed past him and jogged to Tony's side, taking him by the arm and spinning him around.

Bruce forced Tony to look at him, he could see that the man was exhausted and borderlining on a full blown panic attack. He wasn't sure what the trigger was but how tired the man had to be couldn't have helped the situation.

"Tony..Hey Tony come on..look at me...its okay, its just me. Its Bruce and Steve." Bruce said quietly trying to guide Tony's attention from whatever he was thinking and onto him.

Slowly Tony's breath turned less shallow and he allowed himself to focus on what Bruce was saying.

"Shit...sorry Bruce..don't….don't scare me like that. Shit...i really need a cup of coffee" Tony muttered, slowly coming back to himself.

"No Tony, you need sleep" Steve said having walked up so he was standing right behind Bruce. Looking at Tony intently.

Tony immediately stiffened at Steve's words. "Yeah, sorry Capsicle, I have a lot I'm doing, cant sleep now"

"I know you haven't slept in 3 days..Tony that's not healthy" Steve said his voice pleading and his baby blues staring intently into Tony's honey chocolate eyes.

"Steve, I am fine, trust me, I'm a big boy" Tony said, his words full of venom

"That's not what i meant…"

"I know what you meant Cap. Captain america always knows what to do, well right now you're in my house, and i know how much fucking sleep i need. I am a grown ass man and i don't need to be told what to do. You have a problem you can keep it to your fucking self." Spinning on his heels Tony turned to stalk away from them and to him coffee machine, grabbing the entire pot and walked towards the door.

He would have disappeared back into his lab if his hands weren't shaking so hard that he dropped the coffee pot, watching as it shattered on the floor.

"Shit…" Tony said...closing his eyes, knowing his entire rant just got thrown out of the window.

"Tony…." Bruce said tentatively, not wanted another outburst

"Bruce…." Tony said, hanging his head

"Tony...as your doctor...please just...get some rest" Bruce said softly

Steve hovered nearby...not wanted to risk speaking again. Especially since Bruce seemed to be getting somewhere.

"Tony come on...you just got out of the hospital …"

"Bruce..you don't understand...you really don't understand…."

"I know i don't understand but Tony...just a couple hours won't kill you"

A humorless laugh slipped out of Tony, "You have no idea, but okay...fine...Jarvis, shut everything down in the lab"

"Already done sir" was the AI's response

Not even three hours later Tony lay in his bed staring at the ceiling covered in sweat. This was something that he was use to this was is constant. Sleeping was not a peaceful experience anymore. It was a war that he fought every night.

Tonight had been especially hard. Dreams of the shrapnel surgery shook him to his core. Not only because the memories were so horrific but because when he wakes up its not over.

Usually when he wakes up from the nightmares of his torture, the pain is no longer there. His arm is healed. He can breath. He's not soaked in ice cold water that fills his lungs. There are no more broken bones. But when he dreams about the surgery he wakes up and the pain is still there. His chest still aches in the worst ways. So he does what he usually does. Rolls right out of bed, and heads back to the lab.

Tony knows that it's probably not healthy. He needs to sleep. He needs to stop, ever for a second. But he can't. Especially not now. When he gets this bad, he just takes a handful of sleeping pills and puts Jarvis on full lockdown. But he can't do that, because the team is here. He can't trust himself to be that far under, that vulnerable. He's learned his lesson. Trust is for dead people.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading! Reviews and comments are very much appreciated.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

After almost another full 24 hours of no sleep Tony finally gave in. He never admitted to being tired, but between just him and Jarv, his hands were getting too shaky to handle all the only logical solution to getting some decent sleep without all the nightmares was to get blackout drunk.

And that is Pepper found him. Laying in his bed surrounded by empty bottles. She sighed and shook her head. Carefully taking the empty bottle out of Tonys grip she sat it on his bedside table and walked out of the room. Resigned to sleeping in one of the guest bedrooms. She refused to sleep in the same bed with him when the smell of liquor was so strong she could practically taste it.

Almost twelve hours later Tony finally stumbled out of his room, walking right past Pepper typing away on her laptop at the kitchen counter and making a grab for the coffee pot.

"Tony….we need to talk" Pepper said, slowly closing her laptop and sitting it to the side.

Tony grunted "Need coffee"

"Tony im serious it can't wait any longer" Pepper said, crossing her arms over

Tony sighed and through back the rest of his black coffee. Sitting down across from her. "Okay, you have my full attention"

Finally getting a good look at him Pepper paused. She didn't know if she still wanted to do this. He looked like shit. Heavy black bags under his eyes, his skin pale and gaunt. His usually bright honey brown eyes were dim with pain she never quite understood. But she knew she couldn't drag it out, it wasn't fair to him.

"Tony you know I love you-" Pepper started before she was cut off

"Pep….come on I know where you're going with this. Last night was a rough night, but I haven't been getting a lot of sleep. I know I told you that I would cut back but…"

"Tony, its not about that." She took a deep breath, willing herself to just spit it out. " Tony i can't do this anymore"

"What do you mean this?" Tony asked

"I mean us….I cant Tony. You know i love you and you are the best friend i have ever had but….this" She gestured between them " I can't. Everyday i have to stand by and watch you hurt yourself, or get hurt and i cant. It hurts to bad. And i can't be there for you the way i want to and the way you want me to. I will never be able to forgive myself for not answering the phone." She had to stop, her eyes filling with tears and her throat getting thick.

"Pep, no come on, i know you don't mean it like that. I love you , you know i would do anything for you. Just say the word, anything and I'll do it. The phone this, thats not your fault, I shouldn't have called, it was selfish of me, come on Pep, you know me i do that...narcissist and all-"

"Tony no, its not your fault, come on listen to me. I know you would do anything for me. But I wouldn't be the women you love if i asked it of you" Tony started to interrupt her again, but she silenced him with a head shake. "Tony, you know I love you. I am your friend and I am even your C.E.O. and thats not going to change, but I can't be with you...like that anymore. I cant do it to you, I can't do it to myself, and I can't do it to us. You mean too much to me."

"Pepper…."

"I have already arranged to get my stuff picked up later today. I Love you, and I am still here for you...but I have to go."

And with that she leaned over the counter and kissed him on the cheek. She stood up grabbed her laptop and walked toward the door.

"Goodbye Tony" The door closed and Tony was left sitting there.

His mind reeled. Pepper had abandoned him. Once again he was alone. Just like every person in his life, he had pushed him away. He had finally convinced himself that Pepper would be the one to fight him. To see past all it, and stay. But he was wrong, as always.

"Jarvis, what time is it?"

"It is 12 pm Sir."

"I'm sure it's 5 o'clock somewhere" Tony mumbled to himself as he stood and walked to the bar.


	13. Chapter 13

That's exactly how Bruce and Steve found him. Sprawled out on the couch drunk off his ass. Tony sat still clutching the now empty bottle in silence looking deep in thought.

"Tony?" Steve said. He approached the couch slowly and sat down next to Tony. "What are you doing out here?"

"Science" Tony slurred back not even taking his eyes off of the wall.

"And exactly what is that science?" Bruce said having sat down on Tony's opposite side

"The science of figuring out how I manage to destroy every happy thing I have ever had"

They were struck silent in the honesty of Tony's words. The man never spoke, hell they barely saw him. They shared a look over Tony's head. He was way too drunk to have a conversation with. It wouldn't be fair to try and pump him for information he obviously didn't want to share in his right mind. No matter how much they wanted it.

"Ok, time for bed" Steve said and he stood. He reached a hand out for Tony. "Come on, get up"

"If fine where I am spangly pants" Tony said smirking at his own stupid nickname

Steve huffed out a sigh, of course this wouldn't be easy. He shot a pleading look at Bruce hoping he would have some type of idea what to do. Bruce just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"You know, since y'all don't appreciate my science, i'm gonna go do better science. Jarvis take me to the lab!"

"Sir, you have yet to equip me with teleporting capabilities therefore you must be _in_ the elevator in order for me to take you to the lab. But it is I'll advised for you to go down there now. You blood alcohol levels are reaching dangerous numbers." Jarvis's voice rang from god knows where

"Jarvis you're a fucking party pooper you know that right"

"You have mentioned it more than once Sir"

Steve cleared his throat, not sure how to interrupt the conversation between Tony and his AI. He still wasn't quite sure how to treat Jarvis. He knew intellectually that he was a computer but sometimes he just acted so…..life like.

"Tony, please...just go to sleep" Steve pleaded

"NO!...actually...i have i idea. The bestest idea that I've ever had. Lets play a game! Brucie! come over here lets play a game!"

Bruce sighed "Tony, now is not a good idea to play any type of game, lets just get you to bed."

"But you don't even know what the game is yet! Come on Brucie pie, you know you want to know…..if you come over here ill whisper it to you!" Tony flopped back on the couch.

With a resigned sigh, Bruce sat down next to tony. Know that if the man didn't get what he was thinking off his chest he would never go to sleep.

"Okay, fine, tell me you game"

Steve awkwardly perched on the other side of the couch, not wanting to interior with whatever Bruce had planned"

"Brucie lets play...HOW FUCKED UP ARE OUR DADS! You've been trying to pump me for information since shawarma. But you gotta play fair! "

Groaning Bruce, took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Tony, I do now want to play this game"

"You know you do Brucie. You've been wanting info about that since Day one….now's you're shot GET IT WHILE ITS HOT" Tong sing songed

"Tony, anything you tell me right now wouldn't be right for me to know, you are drunk out of your mind!"

"Fine, I'll go first, spoil sport. Did I ever tell you about the time That Dear old dad Shattered my jaw" Tony grinned, His smile as dead as his eyes. "But that's not even the funniest part!, nope! For those 6 weeks i had my jaw wired shut, it was the only time Howard ever asked my about anything." He cleared his throat, smile fading. "Every morning he would see me, and ask, 'Hows your day going son', with this little laugh…."Tony's face was solemn, looking almost sober again. Until he bust out laughing. "Come on guys! you know its funny"

Bruce and Steve sat in silence, having no idea how to react. Steve was the first to try and speak.

"Tony….How old were you?"

"...um...i think 15. It was The day I came back for spring break. Steve, it's okay to laugh. You know its funny. I know its funny. Come on Steve, don't pretend like you didn't think I deserved it. I am man enough to admit I did. I was being a back talking little shit. Not much has changed really" Tony said, still giggling.

Steve was shocked" Tony, that is not funny! Its not funny now, it wasn't funny then, and it won't be funny tomorrow. What the hell is wrong with you! Why would you ever say something like that and call it it funny!..."

"Steve...stop" Bruce said, sensing the rage in Steve building. They hadn't known each other very long but he knew if he let Steve continue he would regret whatever he said next. It would be just his luck that the only thing Tony would remember would be this moment.

By the time Steve had taken a deep breath and calmed down Tony had all but fallen asleep on the couch between them. He looked caught between sleeping and stewing in his own badly covered misery.

"Come on Tony, up up up, lets get you to sleep." Bruce said as he stood, now allowing himself to dwell in the new found knowledge of Tony's childhood, let alone Tony's reaction to it.

" You know what, I'm done if you want to act like a child, I'll treat you like one." Steve said, as he picked Tony up and threw him over his shoulder

"Steve! PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN RIGHT NOW I SWEAR TO GOD, I SWEAR TO...I DONT EVEN KNOW JUST PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN"

"No"

All the fight drained out of Tony. He let himself be carried to his bed. And dumped. By the time Steve had fully let him go Tony twisted away from him, facing the opposite wall.

"I'm sure you know the way out Steve."

Bruce spoke up, trailing in after Steve into Tony's bedroom. " Hes just trying to help. Get some sleep Tony. We'll talk tomorrow.

All they got was a huff in response.


	14. Chapter 14

14 hours.

That had to be some type of record.

Tony rolled on to his back, and stared at the ceiling. People always ranted and raved at him about how bad getting blackout drunk was, but the didn't understand. They didn't understand how it finally let him have some peace in his own damn head. There was always something going on. Always another equation. Another memory that he wished never existed. Yes it had been 2 years since Afghanistan, but his photogenic memory didn't just extend to science. Every Night, especially since _the night_ the nightmares weren't just nightmares. They were all the memories that he had worked so hard to press down coming back with a vengeance. And there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. But he was still human, contrary to popular belief. He needed sleep. He needed to be able to shut down every once in a while. And if that was the only way he could do then so be it.

His head lolled to the side to look at his nightstand. So engrossed in thought he almost missed the glass of water and two pills sitting there. His AI was advanced, but last time he checked Jarvis still didn't have a body. Unless he had been doing some tinkering of his own. Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and sitting up he had to stop because of how bad his head was pounding. After a couple seconds he felt steadier and actually took the pills which at closer inspection turned out to be aspirin.

"Jarvis...who left this here"

"Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner Sir."

"Wait? Both of them...together?"

"Yes Sir, after they put you to bed they left and returned with the water an aspirin."

"Of fuck. Jarvis what did I do! What did you let me do! You're suppose to stop me from saying stupid shit!"

"Sir, I would have to remove your vocal cords to get you to stop saying unfound things."

"Haha Jarvis, very funny"

"It is nothing but the truth Sir."

"Jarvis you're an asshole"

"Why thank you Sir, I would also like to inform you that both Mr. Rogers and Dr. Banner are currently in your kitchen."

"What are they talking about J"

"I believe they are discussing you, especially pertaining to last night"

"Bring up a feed"

"It might be better if you went out there in person Sir"

"Oh Shit, what did I do last night J"

"I'm sure you will find out soon enough"

"Enough with the sass J my heads hurting enough this morning"

"I was unaware that 6 pm was considered morning Sir"

"You know what Jarvis, fuck you"

"Love you too Sir"

"Yeah , yeah…" Tony sighed. He walked over to his bathroom taking a quick shower and throwing on some old sweatpants and a band Tee before heading into the kitchen. He spent his entire shower trying to figure out would he could have possibly said to them last night. Sure he was drunk off his ass but he still had some control.

When he got a glimpse of Steve and Bruce sitting solemnly at his table all hopes that he had only made some sexual innuendos went out the window. Obviously he said something he would have never said sober in a million years.

That still didn't narrow down what all he could have told them about.

"Okay, spit it out what did I say to y'all last night" Tony's voice startled both men, causing them to jump.

They looked at each other, not sure where to start.

"Tony, you told us some personal stuff last night. And I just wanted to say that I'm sorry and that we would never hold anything like that against you. I also wanted to say that i'm so sorry about what happened to you. I had no clue…"Steve stuttered out

"Cap that still isn't narrowing anything down for me. A lot of shitty things have happened to me in my life I need more than that. What did I talk about?" He started ticking things off on his hands. "Tell me when I'm right...Afghanistan? College? Mary? Obi? Drugs?…..Howard? The Reactor?….Come on give me a hint!"

They sat in shock at Tony's list, not sure if they were allowed to ask the story behind all of those things. And at the same time not wanting to know. Especially if it was anywhere near as bad as what they already knew.

Bruce was the first to regain his voice a couple seconds later. "You um...you told us about the broken jaw thing with...with um Howard." He stuttered out.

"Ohh….OHH that's it, really. Y'all had me worried about it being something serious like the reactor specs." Tony said with a laugh.

"Tony that is not funny! That is not something to joke about. How can you just stand there and joke about it. Child abuse is nothing to be taken lightly!" Steve was yelling now. He had gotten to his feet and his face was red in anger.

"Steve, can you calm down, I was a little shit as a kid it wasn't that serious!" Tony snorted. Not getting why Steve was getting so angry about something as trivial as a broken jaw, He had had a lot worse. And if you added Afghanistan into the mix that didn't even make the top 100 list of shitty things he'd been through.

"...Steve...this is not the way we should go about this. We talked about this" Bruce said, standing up and putting his hand on Steve's shoulder trying to calm him down. He was angry too, but with his own past he knew better than to just attack Tony about this, especially on something like this. He would just shut down, and then they would never get through to him.

"Tony can we just talk about this? We're not trying to attack you we just wanna talk to you. We don't look at you any different" Bruce said, pleading with Tony.

"Look Bruce, It's not that big of a deal, I promise. There is nothing to talk about. I actually wanted to talk to y'all. The Tower is finished and we can all move back to that. I have a floor renovated for all of you if y'all want. Make sure to pass the message on to Natasha and Clint. And right now I'm going to go to my lab to finalize the plans, I'll talk to y'all later." And with that Tony all but ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading and im really sorry about the long wait. Life has been crazy. Reviews are really appreciated they make my day<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

When they all finally arrived to the tower. Tony told them all to ask Jarvis about anything they could possibly need, and if there was an emergency then Jarvis would notify him. Then promptly disappeared into the lab before they could get a word in edgewise.

After he left, they all stood in the middle of the common room in awe. For a minute they put away their constant worry and admired all that he had put together for them in such a short time.

They were on the common room floor, which was decked it in everything anyone could imagine. A gigantic kitchen filled with everything you could ever need. A dining room with enough room for the entire team and anyone they could every invite. A entire theater room that seemed to be filled with every game console ever invented. As they all started to put their bags down Natasha asked jarvis to show them their rooms.

"Sir has designed floors for every one of you. There is also a training or gym floor filled with anything you could need. Sir has also request that if there is anything that you need or would like added to your floor, the communal floor or the training floor to simply ask me and it will be ordered and shipped to your desired location as soon as possible."

Steves head was spinning, "Floors? How did he …."

"Steve, I have no idea." Natasha patted him on the back. "But for now just go to your floor, try to rest. We will regroup in a couple hours and disguise what to do with Tony. If we are gonna be a team then we are gonna have to start acting like it."

"I agree with Natasha" Bruce said, "We all need sleep, and we won't be any use to him of we don't know what we're doing and just go in half cocked.

Roughly 3 hours later when they had all gotten a chance to shower eat and nap they were back in the common room. They had all migrated over to the theater area and were sitting on the various couches and chairs.

Natasha, of course was the first to speak up. "So we can all agree that the first thing we need to do is get Stark out of his lab."

Nods and grunts of approval echoed around the room.

"So how are we going to do that. He doesn't know Clint, he doesn't trust me since after we first me understandable. He has issues with Steve because of his father. That only leaves Banner."

Everyone immediately looked at Bruce. The quite scientist seemed shocked. "Umm...I don't know if thats the best idea…"

"Banner," Natasha interrupted him with a raise of her eyebrow. " I can't force you to do anything you don't want to do, if you have a better idea i'm listening."

"...I'll talk to him. I just don't know what to say. I dont want to hurt him. Me or the other guy"

Clint spoke up. "How about you just get him upstairs. You dont need to have some kinda world changing revelation with him. Just get him to try and get to know the rest of us."

"Yeah, I saw the way he took a liking to you on the helicarrier, maybe he'll be willing to at least listen to you." Steve said

"Okay, all I can do is try though. Don't expect some big revelation or something."

"Thats all we ask" Natasha said.

"I could possibly be of assistance Doctor Banner, Ms Romanov" Jarvis said making the entire room startle.

"I hadn't realized you were listening" Natasha said, her slight unease shared through the group.

"I am always listening Ms. Romanov. It is my purpose. Though I do not take heed to anything I pick up unless it is to do with Sir. In this case I feel I would be of some assistance if you would have it."

Not a hour later Bruce was standing outside the glass lab doors with Tony's favorite food, a burger and fries, balanced in one hand and a box of donuts in the other.

He waited a moment, not sure how to go about going in , when Tony looked up from his work and made a vague wave in his direction. The doors instantly opened and Bruce walked in and sat down the food on the nearest counter.

"Sorry Brucey, I forgot to give you the codes. Mi Casa Su Casa and all that. Though you do have a lab down the hall. Im sure Jarvis will show it to you. Oh what is that amazing smell, is that what I think it is. Oh you shouldnt have. Which does not mean that i don't want it. Speaking of wanting it, bring it over here."

Bruce chuckled and the incessant babbling. Bringing the bags over to the desk that Tony was working at. Hoping he wasn't doing anything to sensitive.

"Do you think I could talk to you for a minute Tony?" Bruce said tentatively. He had no idea how he was supposed to go about this.

"Of course Bruce, i'm all ears. Let it out" Tony said through stuffing his face with fries.

"Its about...you. Well not you per se. But that you've been down here for so long." Bruce stammered out. "We just thought that it would be nice if you know…..if you came upstairs with the rest of us. We can't really do team bonding if ya know, we don't have the whole team. Which is really the point of us all living here, us being a team."

Tony interrupted his rambling, "Bruce, look if it means that much to you i will come up more okay. How about we have a movie night or something? Will that make you feel better?"

Bruce sighed in relief. "Yes thats a start." He knew that Tony had caved a little too quickly but he wasn't going to question his rare good fortune.

"Okay, I guess I'll just leave you too it." Bruce said awkwardly, not quite sure what to do now that his job was done.

"Hey not so quick, Why don't you help me out. See i was looking at the specs for the tower so i could improve the security. With all of us living here its only a matter of time."

"Thats….really not my field of expertise Tony…."

"So, i know that. Doesn't mean you can't help. Just stay a little while."

"I guess it couldn't hurt. I'm not gonna be much help though" Bruce said with a exasperated sigh

"Says you." Tony said, Grabbing Bruce by the arm and dragging him towards Dummy, You and Butterfingers. "Okay its time for introductions!"

I know, I have been gone for forever and a day. I know theres probably no one still reading this and for that i'm really sorry. But for what its worth i am never going to abandon this story. My lifes been pretty hectic lately, basically everything that could go bad went bad, but its starting to look up and i hope to be writing a lot more. Again i'm so sorry and if there is anyone still reading, I promise never to give this story up.


End file.
